There is known a card edge connector into which an edge of a printed circuit board is inserted and that includes a contact terminal that comes into contact with a contact terminal formed on the edge of the printed circuit board, thereby establishing electrical continuity therewith. During the soldering of electronic components on a printed circuit board, solder flux is sometimes scattered. If the scattered solder flux is attached to a contact terminal formed on an edge of the printed circuit board, contact failure may occur when the edge is inserted into the card edge connector.
For such a contact terminal, various terminal structures that are less likely to cause contact failure have been proposed. In particular, there has been proposed a structure that facilitates the removal and insertion while help preventing contact failure by using a rotating body, such as a roller or a ball, which rotates with the advance of a mating terminal.
The use of such a contact terminal facilitates the removal and insertion even if the contact pressure is high. By increasing the contact pressure, contact failure may be prevented.
In a case where foreign matter such as solder flux is attached to a mating terminal as described above and a roller is used, the roller merely presses the foreign matter against the mating terminal, and contact failure may not be resolved. On the contrary, the use of the roller may increase contact failure.
The followings are several documents that disclose a connector.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-92512    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-32616    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-58129